A Second Chance
by syrion-the-altyr
Summary: We are here to review the case of a Mr. Sirius Black, who's death was not forseen. Please step forward young man.


**A Second Chance**

**Chapter One**

"Okay council, we are here to review the case of Sirius Black. Please step forward young man." A woman with long blond hair and flowing white robes beckoned the confused man forward with a warm smile.

"Erm…I'm not sure what's going on here…but, well…I am dead right?" He couldn't make sense of anything anymore. All he could think about was Harry, was his godson okay? Did the Order manage to defeat the Death Eaters? Or had they lost and the Death Eaters were torturing his best friend and godson right now?

"I see you are very worried about your friends. Do not worry they are safe. Your death, however untimely it was, did have a positive side effect. But that is what we are here to discuss." An old man that looked very familiar stated.

"Okay…what is there to discuss?" Sirius gave up trying to understand and merely decided to listen.

"Your death was un-foreseen by the powers that be. We are considering giving you a second chance at life to fulfil your new destiny."

"New destiny? I'm sorry but I have no idea what you are talking about." He sighed.

"We know you don't," the old woman smiled "but it will all come to light when you decide whether to accept this mission."

"If I get to help Harry in his life and protect him as I promised James I would. I'll do anything you ask." Sirius' face was set in determination; he would not fail his godson again.

"Very well, here are the details of your assignment. Fail this and I'm afraid your life is forfeit." Sirius nodded his head solemnly.

Assignment One of Four: Find love for the most despised

"Excuse me sir…are you awake yet?" A kind sounding voice inquired.

"Nnn what…time is it?" Sirius asked.

"Erm nine in the morning, would you like a drink?" Sirius could tell that the voice belonged to a female. He sat up abruptly remembering all that had happened the day before. He had died! Then had been resurrected by those weird angel people.

"Sir! Please not so fast, you've been un-conscious for a day, that can't be good for your head." He looked at the woman; she had long wavy brown hair obviously cared for, her eyes were chocolate brown and she had a beautiful smile. She handed him a glass of water, Sirius was taken aback this woman was beautiful.

"Erm thanks." He smiled, he hadn't really seen a woman he was interested in since he was arrested…he'd forgotten how to act.

"It's okay, may I ask your name?"

"Sirius Black." He stated without thinking 'Damn!' He realised what he had done, what if this woman was a witch. God what had he done? 'Wait no reaction? Even Muggles had been warned about me when I broke out of Azkaban…oh yeah! The powers that be said they'd remove all obstacles…maybe they wiped all memory of me out.'

"Pleased to meet you, I'm glad that you were found innocent."

"Wh-what?"

"They said that you passed away on the news, and that they caught the real murderer, but I guess you were still on the run that's why they thought you to be dead." She stood and patted down her apron.

"I never got your name miss." He tried to change the subject.

"Oh of course, my name is Serenity Constantine. I'm afraid I have other people to tend to, please make yourself at home here."

"Not to sound rude, but exactly where is 'here'?" Sirius frowned.

"Well it was a hotel, but then it became a boarding house for those who have no-where else to go. I am the manager; I shall be back when it is time for lunch to show

you the way to the dining room." She bowed her head and left the room.

"Well, I've never been one to think too much about stuff so I guess I'll explore a little bit." He grinned, the marauder in him never died.

He had been walking around for a good half an hour and he hadn't seen anybody else. 'Hm maybe business aint goin' too well?' Then he heard it, that slimy arrogant voice.

"My dear if I want help I shall ask, but until then get your filthy muggle hands off of me!"

"Lucius Malfoy!" He gritted his teeth and stormed into the room. He noticed three beds, filled with the last people on earth he wanted to see. Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy…and Severus Snape. Fire burned inside of him, reason or not they were all murderers!

"Serenity are you okay?" He asked concerned for the woman. Her head was hung; she looked as though she were crying.

"Oh poor little weakling." Draco scoffed. Severus just sat there looking a little guilty but as usual not sticking up for himself or his point of view. Her head snapped up, 'Oh dear, I've seen that face before! Duck and cover!' Sirius backed off until he hit the wall.

"How dare you!" Her voice seemed to fill the room even though she was barely shouting, "I am no muggle! Nor am I or they for that matter, weaklings!" Draco looked shocked; Lucius was barely maintaining a cool exterior, she was terrifying.

Her hair started to float and whip around her face and she threw the water she had over Lucius. "Clean your own wounds!" Then she stormed out of the room.

"You've had that coming since the first woman you used." Sirius sniggered. They hadn't noticed him standing there.

"Black!" Severus snarled.

"Hey there you spineless coward! God you messed up this time Snape! I mean do you really think the 'Order' are going to understand!"

"You're supposed to be dead!"

"Oh really? Do I look dead?" He stated grinning at the defeated man. "Listen you bunch of gutless snakes, believe it or not I get it okay? I know what happened and why. So just stay out of my way and I won't make you feel any guiltier about it okay?" He walked out of the room leaving three stunned Slytherins to ponder just how much it hurt Sirius to say something nice to them.

A/N Yay! Sirius is back! WOOT lol hope you liked! Sorry if it seems a little vague in places all will be explained soon.


End file.
